Anime Arena: Pokemon vs Digimon
by Anime Dreamer36
Summary: Anime Arena! The place where your favorite Anime characters compete in fun contests! Today, battles between Pokemon and Digimon! Hmm...is that really such a good idea? ~_^


****

Anime Arena: Pokemon VS Digimon 

By Anime Dreamer36   
  


Anime Dreamer36: (seated at her desk near the side of a large stage arena, with the audience seated at the other side) Konichiwa, minna-san! Welcome to Anime Arena, the show where all your favorite Anime characters compete in different kinds of tests, battles, and competitions. And I've said this before, and I'll say it again....the competition is not supposed to be fierce. It's friendly and organized; it's not made to decide which Anime is better than the other. It's just put together for fun and entertainment. With that said, let's see who the competitors will be today....(checks the index cards on her desk) All right! Today's competition will be between Pokemon and Digimon! 

(audience cheers) 

Anime Dreamer36: Okay, how this is gonna work is as follows: there will be five battles, each between a character from Pokemon and a character from Digimon. Whichever team wins the most battles is the winner. And now, let me introduce the coaches for each team, who can give advice to competitors if they feel it's necessary. (points towards a row of seven empty seats on the left side of the arena) For the Digimon side, the coaches are Tai, Mimi, Matt, Sora, T.K, Kari, and Ken! 

(audience cheers as the Digimon coaches and their digimon enter the arena and take their seats) 

Mimi: Oh MY! We're on TV! Hi! (waves towards the camera and then towards the audience) 

Audience: (dead silence as they all sweatdrop...cricket chirping in the background) 

Anime Dreamer36: (sweatdrops) Now, for the Pokemon coaches (points towards a row of four empty seats on the right side of the arena) Tracey, Prof. Oak, Delia Ketchum, and Gary! 

(audience cheers as the Pokemon coaches enter the arena and take their seats) 

Delia: (looks towards the camera) Hey, look! We're being filmed! (smiles cheerfully into the camera as the camera man sweat drops) 

Audience: (dead silence as they all sweatdrop...cricket chirping in the background) 

Anime Dreamer36: (sweatdrops) Ahem....anyway, now to introduce the competitors! On the Digimon side...(points towards a row of five empty seats behind the Digi coaches)........Davis, Cody, Izzy, Yolei, and Joe! 

(audience cheers as they enter with their digimon and take their seats) 

Davis: Yeah! My name was called first! 

Yolei: (mutters quietly) I hope they're some cute guys on the Pokemon team. 

Anime Dreamer36: And now for the Pokemon side (points towards a row of five empty seats behind the Poke coaches)........Ash, Misty, Brock, Jessie, and James! 

(audience cheers as they enter and take their seats) 

Meowth: (blushes when he sees Gatomon sitting on Kari's lap) 

Ash: Yeah! My name was called first! 

Davis: Hey! Don't steal my line! 

Anime Dreamer36: Okay! (deliberately speaks loudly so Ash and Davis know not to start an argument) Here are the rules for the following five battles. Each contestant will only be allowed to use one pokemon or digimon. The digi-destined will only be allowed to make their digimon digivolve once, into one of their forms. All righty! Let's start the battles! 

(audience cheers) 

Anime Dreamer36: First two competitors are....... (checks first index card) Brock vs Joe! 

(Brock and Joe step into the arena) 

Brock: (looks past Joe and stares dreamily at Sora, Yolei, Kari, and Mimi) (mumbles and turns a bright shade of red) Whoa.....I've never.....seen girls from......Digimon before......they're just as good as.....Pokemon girls...... 

Yolei: (to Sora, Kari, and Mimi) Why is that squinty-eyed guy staring at us? 

Mimi: I guess he likes pretty girls.... 

Kari: So he's kind of like a male version of Yolei..... 

Yolei: What?! 

Kari: .....except maybe a little worse. 

Joe: (looks at Brock quizzically)......um... 

Anime Dreamer36: Brock, are you ready? 

Brock: (snaps out of it).....huh?... 

Anime Dreamer36: (sighs) Get your pokemon ready. 

Brock: Oh, right! I choose Onix! (throws a Poke Ball and Onix emerges) 

Onix: Gaarrouurr! 

Joe: Ready, Gomamon? 

Gomamon: All set! 

Joe: (raises his digi-vice) Digivolve! 

Gomamon: Gomamon digivolve to...... 

Ikkakumon: .....Ikkakumon! 

Brock: Wow....that's pretty cool.... 

Tracey: (starts a sketch of Ikkakumon) Digimon are pretty beautiful, too! 

Misty: Hey, who's side are you on?! 

Brock: (turns to Onix) All right, Onix! Use your Tackle! 

Onix: Gaaarroourr! (lunges towards Ikkakumon) 

Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo! (fires at Onix, but the torpedoes bounce off harmlessly) 

Joe: Huh? Why isn't it working? 

Brock: Not many things can penetrate Onix's rock-hard skin! Go, Onix! Bind! 

Onix: Gaarr! (wraps its long body around Ikkakumon, who struggles, but can't get free) 

Ikkakumon: .....ahhhhh.... (digivolves back into Gomamon) 

Anime Dreamer36: Onix is the winner! One point for the Pokemon team! 

Ash: Way to go, Brocko! 

Misty: We knew you could do it! 

Prof. Oak: I always knew you were skilled when it comes to pokemon. It's no surprise that you won so easily. 

Brock: (blushes) Awwww... 

Tai: Don't worry about it, Joe. It's just the beginning. We'll beat ïem! 

Joe: Yeah.... (goes back to his seat, looking a bit disappointed) 

Gomamon: Don't feel bad, Joe. That kid may've beaten you in a little battle....but you can beat anyone when it comes to being a reliable doctor! (laughs) 

Joe: (smiles at Gomamon) 

Anime Dreamer36: Now, for our next competitors.....(looks at the second index card).......Misty vs Cody! 

Misty: (leaps out of her seat) Yeah! I'm up! 

Ash: Go for it, Misty! 

Pikachu: Pikachupi! 

Kari: You can do it Cody! 

Davis: Just try your best, dude! 

Cody: I will. 

(Misty and Cody step up to the arena) 

Anime Dreamer36: Since both competitors have agreed to use water type monsters, the arena will be changed temporarily to a water environment. 

(the arena splits in two and opens up to reveal a large swimming pool) 

Misty: My water pokemon should have no trouble winning! 

Cody: Ready, Armadillomon? 

Armadillomon: Sure am! 

Cody: (raises his D-3) Digi Armor Energize! 

Armadillomon: Armadillomon Armor digivolve to..... 

Submarimon: ......Submarimon, the Reliable Guardian of the Sea! (plops into the water) 

Tracey: (sketches Submarimon) 

Misty: Okay! I choose Star......(Psyduck pops out and immediately starts flailing about in the water because he can't swim) No! I didn't want you, Psyduck! Oh, but once my pokemon has been released, I can't call it back! Oh well, I'll try! Go Psyduck! Use Confusion! 

Psyduck: .........psy? 

Misty: (sweatdrops) .......I don't stand a chance..... 

Submarimon: Oxygen Torpedo! (fires at Psyduck who, by dumb luck, manages to dodge the attack) 

Misty: That's it, Psyduck! Now's your chance! Use Scratch, Confusion, Disable.......use something!!!!! 

Psyduck: .......................................................................psy? 

Misty: (angry twitching vain pops out on her temple) 

Submarimon: Oxygen Torpedo! (fires at Psyduck who's too confused by Misty's order to dodge) 

Psyduck: (gets hit by Submarimon's attack) PSY!? (gets knocked out of the pool by the attack and is quickly recalled by Misty) 

Anime Dreamer36: A point for the Digimon team! 

Submarimon: (digivolves back into Armadillomon) 

Cody: Way to go, Armadillomon! 

Armadillomon: (blushes).........it wasn't too hard. 

Davis: Yeah, Cody! 

Misty: (sighs sadly and returns to her seat) 

Tracey: It's all right, Misty. 

Brock: Yeah, you did your best. 

Ash: (mumbles quietly to himself) Boy, she needs to train that Psyduck.... 

Misty: (heard Ash) What!? 

Ash: (stammers) Uhh...n-nothing, hehe.... 

(arena changes back to its original state) 

Anime Dreamer36: Okay, so far the score is tied, one to one. Next competitors.....(checks third index card)......Jessie vs Izzy! 

(Jessie and Izzy step up to the arena) 

James: C'mon, Jessie! 

Meowth: Don't let dat computer geek beat ya! 

Jessie: (smiles confidently) Go! Arbok! 

Arbok: (emerges from the Poke Ball) Chaaarrbok! 

Izzy: (looks at Arbok) Hmmmm......I can see many slight as well as many conspicuous similarities between our two creatures' species. They may have alike functions, such as loyalty and courage...but their DNA configuration and multiple cell structure, as well as chemical composition are completely lacking in similar attributes... 

Jessie: .................. 

Meowth: .........uh, what's dat kid talkin' about? 

James: ..........beats me....... 

Tentomon: (sighs) Izzy, how many times have we been through this? When your talking with other people, don't speak ïgenius' language! 

Izzy: Oh, sorry. I always forget. Anyway Tentomon, you'd better digivolve! (holds up his digivice) 

Tentomon: Tentomon digivolve to........ 

Kabuterimon: ........Kabuterimon! 

Misty: AAAAAHHHHHH! A GIANT BUG! (hides under her chair) 

Ash: (snickers at Misty) 

Tracey: (sketches Kabuterimon) 

Jessie: Go, Arbok! Poison Sting! 

Arbok: Chaaarrbok! (fires Poison Sting at Kabuterimon) 

Kabuterimon: (turns his back to the Poison Sting, and the needles ricochet off his rapidly spinning, propeller-like wings) Now it's my turn! (turns back towards Arbok) Electro Shocker! 

Arbok: (gets hit by the attack) Chaaaarrr! (is stunned for a moment, but quickly recovers) 

Jessie: I've got to stop that digimon's wings somehow or Arbok won't be able to land an attack.......(thinks)..........(gets a bright light bulb over her head) That's it! Arbok, Wrap around Kabuterimon's wings! 

Arbok: Chaarr! (leaps at Kabuterimon and Wraps around his wings) 

Kabuterimon: (wings can't move properly under Arbok's Wrap, so he starts to fall)............Aahh! (hits the ground and digivolves back into Tentomon) 

Izzy: (rushes to Tentomon) Are you all right, Tentomon? I think you must've made a slight miscalculation....... 

Tentomon: .........I guess so.... 

Anime Dreamer36: Another point for the Pokemon team! 

James: All right, Jess! 

Meowth: Dat was great! 

Ash: Yeah! We're in the lead! 

Davis: It's not over yet! 

Misty: (peeks out from under her chair) Is...that giant bug....gone? 

Brock: Yeah, he's gone. 

Misty: (sighs with relief and returns to her seat) 

Anime Dreamer36: All right, the next competitors will be.........(checks fourth index card)............ James vs Yolei! 

Meowth: You're up, Jimmy Boy! 

Jessie: Don't let that loud mouth twerp beat you! 

James: I'll try......she looks pretty tough...... 

(James and Yolei step up to the arena) 

Yolei: (clutches her hands together and gets big starry eyes) Whoa....he's kinda cute! 

James: (blushes) 

Jessie and Meowth: (sweatdrop) 

Yolei: But just because you're cute doesn't mean I'll go easy on you! Hawkmon? 

Hawkmon: I'm ready! 

Yolei: (raises her D-3) Digi Armor Energize! 

Hawkmon: Hawkmon Armor digivolve to....... 

Halsemon: .........Halsemon, the Wings of Love! 

Tracey: (sketches Halsemon) 

James: (throws a Poke Ball) Go, Weezing! 

Weezing: Wheeeezzzing! 

James: Weezing, use Smog attack! 

Weezing: Wheeeez! (releases the poisonous gas at Halsemon) 

Halsemon: Tempest Wind! (the giant gust of wind from Halsemon's attack blows the Smog back at Weezing) 

Weezing: Whheeeezzz....... (can't see because of the Smog around him) 

Halsemon: Tempest Wind! 

Weezing: (gets hit by the second Tempest Wind and crashes to the floor, defeated) 

James: ..........I lost already.......? 

Yolei: All right! 

Halsemon: (digivolves back to Hawkmon) 

Yolei: You were great, Hawkmon! 

Hawkmon: (smiles) 

James: (sadly returns to his seat) I'm such a loser.... 

Meowth: Don't worry about it, Jimmy. It ain't so bad bein' losers. At least it's sometin' we're good at. 

Jessie: Yeah, and it's not bad as long as we're losers together! 

Jessie, James, and Meowth: (hug each other and cry waterfalls of tears) 

Anime Dreamer36: Another point for the Digimon team. So far, both teams are tied. They both have two points each. Whichever team wins the next battle, is the official winner. The final competitors are........(checks fifth index card)....Ash vs Davis! 

Ash: Yeah! Finally my turn! 

Pikachu: Pika! 

Davis: Yeah! We're up, Veemon! 

Veemon: I'm ready, Davis! 

(Ash, Pikachu, Davis, and Veemon take their places on the arena) 

Misty, Brock, and Tracey: You can do it Ash! 

Jessie, James and Meowth: Go Twerp, go! 

Delia: Win this for me, honey! 

Gary: C'mon Ash! Even I'm rooting for you! 

Ash: We can do it, right Pikachu? 

Pikachu: Pika! 

Matt: C'mon Davis, show ïem what you're made of! 

Ken: We all know you can do it! 

Yolei: (clenches fists intensely) Davis, if you screw up........... 

T.K: We'll still be your friends, don't worry. 

Davis: Thanks for the cheers, guys! But Veemon and I are pretty confident, right Veemon? 

Veemon: Right! 

Anime Dreamer36: Begin the battle! 

Ash: I choose you, Pikachu! 

Pikachu: Piiikaaa! (poses, ready to battle, his cheeks sparking with electricity) 

Davis: Okay, I'll use something electric, too! (raises his D-3) Digi Armor Energize! 

Veemon: Veemon Armor digivolve to......... 

Raidramon: ........Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship! 

Tracey: (tries to sketch Raidramon, but his pencil breaks) 

Ash: Pikachu, use your Agility! 

Pikachu: Piiii! (races towards Raidramon at top speed) 

Raidramon: Thunder Blast! 

Pikachu: (dodges Raidramon's attack) 

Ash: Pikachu! Thunderbolt! 

Pikachu: Piiiikaaachuuuu! (zaps Raidramon) 

Raidramon: (gets fried to a crisp by the attack and digivolves back into Veemon) 

Ash: Yeah! We won! 

Davis: What?! How could that little mouse beat Raidramon with just one attack! You must've cheated! 

Ash: I did not! Pikachu is just really strong! 

Davis: Freakishly strong is more like it! 

Ash: You just don't want to admit that your digimon's weak! 

Davis: (turns red with anger) Veemon is not weak! At least he can talk and attack without my help! 

Ash: Well at least when my Pokemon evolve, they stay that way! 

Davis: Yeah? Well if our digimon were to DNA digivolve, your puny Pokemon wouldn't stand a chance! 

Ash: (turns as red as his hat) PUNY? Oh well, it doesn't matter. Everybody knows you copied us. 

Misty: You guys are just wanna-be's! 

Meowth: Yeah! Copy cats! 

Yolei: We copied you?! Yeah right! 

Davis: You're the ones who copied us! 

Anime Dreamer36: (sighs impatiently) That's enough! 

(everybody looks at her) 

Anime Dreamer36: What did I tell you guys before you came on the show?! I said these battles don't prove which Anime is greater. They're just for fun. And personally, I don't think Pokemon and Digimon copied each other. They're both great, unique shows with completely different story lines. Pokemon is about creatures with special powers that live all around the world, that people can capture, train, battle, and help grow stronger, without treating the pokemon as possessions, but as friends. Digimon is about kids who are given the ability to travel to a different world, inhabited by powerful creatures called digimon, and they're each given their own digimon as a partner, and they must all work together to save the digi world, as well as the real world, from evil forces. I fail to see where either of the Animes copied each other. And besides, if you like pokemon, then why not like digimon? They're just as cool, cute and powerful as pokemon. Same if you like digimon, why not like pokemon? You guys have nothing to fight about! 

(everybody looks a little ashamed) 

Ash: I guess you're right...... 

Davis: Yeah...... 

Ash: Enough of this pointless fighting. Why don't Pokemon and Digimon unite? (extends his hand towards Davis) 

Davis: Sounds great, dude! (shakes Ash's hand) 

Pikachu: Pika! (gives his paw to Veemon) 

Veemon: (smiles and shakes Pikachu's paw) 

(all of the Pokemon and Digimon characters smile at each other) 

Anime Dreamer36: Well, I'd say today's run of Anime Arena ended in a tie. Pokemon and Digimon are both winners, right audience? 

Audience: YEAH! 

Anime Dreamer36: I'm glad everyone is happy. Isn't that the way it should be? Until next time, Anime fans! Sayonara to Oyasumi nasai!   
  
****

The End


End file.
